


Объятия вечности

by Morihel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: монастырь Ардат-Якши подвергся нападению.
Relationships: Original Asari Character(s)/Original Asary Characters
Kudos: 3





	Объятия вечности

**Author's Note:**

> Среди поклонников существует несколько версий того, что будет при слиянии двух Ардат-Якши. Автор, основываясь на правилах поведения в монастыре, считает, что погибнут обе.

Вечером, сразу после ужина, можно спрятаться между стеллажами в библиотеке и пригасить свет. Тогда дежурная, скорее всего пройдёт мимо, не заглядывая внутрь, и можно будет пару часов побыть наедине.  
Если повезёт, разумеется. Рила бы наверняка проверила, но сегодня по этажу дежурит пугливая и рассеянная Эринта, побаивающаяся темноты.  
В этом хрупком уединении можно прижаться друг к другу, свернувшись на жёсткой неудобной скамье, и смотреть где-то добытую вездесущей Янис копию «Вэнии». Ощущение запретности приятно пугает.  
Не отрывая взгляда от голо-экрана, Тисса осторожно пристраивает голову на плечо Марнис. Та не протестует, увлечённая фильмом. Марнис тепло и сладко пахнет, отсветы от экрана заставляют белые пятна на её щупальцах неярко светиться в полумраке. Тисса опускает веки и позволяет себе ненадолго представить, каково это — провести по её телу руками, коснуться губами губ, позволить нервным импульсам проникнуть в чужую кожу, объединяя двоих в одно. Что если она сейчас, словно героиня фильма, поцелует Марнис в шею, чуть выше воротника форменного платья? А та притянет её к себе на колени и зубами, как в «Вэнии», расстегнёт одежду...  
Мысли — это только мысли, от них никому не будет вреда. Вред причиняют действия. Тисса слишком хорошо знает, что случится, если она займётся с кем-то любовью. В монастыре первым делом внушают воспитанницам строжайший запрет на любые близкие контакты. Даже за такие невинные посиделки им с Марнис не поздоровится, разумеется, если только их застанут вместе.  
Марнис кладёт на плечо подруги узкую тёплую руку и теснее прижимает её к себе. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Тисса уверена — та мечтает о том же, о чём и она. Это невысказанное, безнадёжное желание сквозит в их обращённых друг к другу словах, в редких, запретных прикосновениях, во взглядах, полных тоски и нежности. Они обе давно смирились со своей участью и приняли правила монастыря, но, с точки зрения старших сестёр, предосудительны даже желания.  
В фильме напряжённый момент, и, кажется, даже сама комната подрагивает, вторя жестоким словам героини. Девушки переплетают руки и затаивают дыхание, Марнис закусывает губу.  
То, что пол действительно дрожит, они понимают не сразу - слишком увлечены происходящим на экране.  
\- Что это? - Тисса ставит фильм на паузу и отрывает от уха клейкую полоску наушника. Глухие удары раздаются откуда-то сверху, со стороны посадочных площадок. - Какая-то авария?  
\- Гранаты! - ладонь Марнис холодеет в её руке. Марнис из семьи потомственных десантниц, она знает, что говорит. Она срывает оба наушника и пружинисто вскакивает на ноги, напряжённо прислушиваясь.  
\- Какие гранаты? - Тисса растеряна, она покорно поднимается на ноги вслед за подругой, но осознать происходящее никак не получается. - В монастыре нет оружия!  
\- Значит, это нападение, - Марнис холодна и собрана. Её с детства готовили к войне и, по слухам, не отдали юстицарам без боя. - Помнишь разговоры о Жнецах?  
\- Так это же только разговоры...  
Тисса всё ещё не понимает, что происходит, но покорно следует за Марнис к дверям библиотеки, крадётся вслед за ней по неестественно опустевшим, словно покинутым коридорам. В жилом секторе пусто и тихо, двери комнат распахнуты, за ними — свет и пустота. Откуда-то доносится бодрая популярная мелодия, с другой стороны доброжелательный синтетический голос сообщает, что батарея читающего устройства нуждается в подзарядке.  
\- Где все? - шепчет она прямо на ухо Марнис во время одной из кратких остановок.  
\- Не знаю, - та недовольно хмурится. - Быть может, эвакуировали?  
\- Но объявления об эвакуации не было.   
Пол вновь вздрагивает, и Тисса хватается за Марнис.  
\- Мы могли не услышать.  
\- Вряд ли. Должна была сработать сирена.

За очередным поворотом они натыкаются на Эринту. Та благожелтельна и спокойна, словно вокруг не происходит ровным счётом ничего необычного.  
\- Вот вы где, девочки! - старшая сестра приветливо улыбается. - А я как раз вас ищу. Пойдёмте быстрее!  
Тисса устремляется, было, к ней, но Марнис неожиданно выходит вперёд, загораживает её плечом.  
\- Эринта, что происходит?  
\- Небольшая техническая неисправность. Всем воспитанницам необходимо собраться в церемониальном зале.   
Марнис отступает назад, увлекая за собой Тиссу. Та непонимающе переводит взгляд с неё на Эринту. Старшая азари спокойна, но не напряжённым спокойствием готовой к бою Марнис. Она светла и безмятежна. Эринта никогда такой не была. Эринта сейчас забилась бы в угол и дрожала от страха.  
\- Что за неисправность? - На кончиках пальцев Марнис разгорается голубое биотическое пламя.  
\- Ничего серьёзного. В ближайшее время всё починят. - Эринта, всё так же улыбаясь, неторопливо направляется к ним. В опущенной руке её нож, тот самый, которым нарезают овощи на кухне. Тисса им как-то порезалась до крови.  
\- Не подходи к нам! - Марнис вскидывает руки.  
\- Девочки, не сопротивляйтесь. Это для вашей же безопасности. - Эринта ни на секунду не замедляет шага. Даже когда её сносит биотическая волна, она продолжает безмятежно улыбаться.  
Тисса замечает это мельком, краем глаза — Марнис почти сразу разворачивается и устремляется в боковой коридор, волоча за собой подругу. Тисса молчит и старается не отстать. Она по-прежнему ничего не понимает в происходящем, но теперь ей страшно. Так страшно, что тело бьёт крупная дрожь, а внутренности словно смерзаются в ледяной ком. В монастырь пришла беда, такая беда, от которой не защитят ни стены, ни оружие, ни заступничество старших сестёр и наставниц.

У посадочных площадок — их бы ни за что не пустили к ним ещё несколько часов назад — они находят тело матриарха Галэ и нескольких её помощниц. Вокруг них раскиданы бесчисленные трупы каких-то жутких полумеханических существ, похожих на ночные кошмары. Где-то в стороне ещё раздаются звуки боя, Марнис устремляется было туда, но натыкается на отряд пришлых тварей и едва успевает спрятаться.  
\- Оружие бы... - тоскливо шепчет она, пока они с Тиссой отсиживаются под перевёрнутым столом в тёмном углу трапезной. В паре десятков шагов от них бесконечный отряд захватчиков целеустремлённо спускается вглубь монастыря, к церемониальному залу. - Хоть завалящий пистолет!  
\- Марнис, а что теперь будет? - Тисса изо всех сил сжимает ладонь подруги. Сейчас она забыла, что они почти ровесницы - Марнис знает, что делать, а потому кажется старшей и мудрой.  
\- Рано или поздно сюда пошлют войска. Нужно только продержаться. - Марнис крепче стискивает в кулаке прихваченный на кухне нож и возвращается к наблюдению. По чуть шевелящимся губам Тисса понимает, что та подсчитывает число монстров.   
Внезапно с другой стороны трапезной раздаётся тонкий, жалобный визг. Ведущая к оранжереям дверь распахивается, и новый урод присоединяется к прочим. На плече он несёт замотанную в тускло блестящую сеть Янис. Та не сопротивляется, лишь дёргается и слабо стонет, капли фиолетовой крови отмечают его путь, оставляя на белоснежном полу прерывистую дорожку.  
Марнис сжимает нож так, что костяшки пальцев становятся совсем белыми. Тисса утыкается взглядом в свои руки и не поднимает головы, пока не стихает лязг чужих шагов.  
Бирюзовые пальцы, ровные ногти, первый и третий обломаны, на безымянном колечко с розовым жемчугом — память о доме. В её руке ладонь Марнис, более тёмная и широкая, с коротко обрезанными ногтями и сбитыми костяшками — она даже в монастыре не прекращала тренировок. Тиссе кажется, что за эти несколько минут она выучила их руки наизусть. И ещё — что она всё ещё слышит плач Янис, хотя ту уже давно уволокли куда-то... она не хочет знать, куда.  
\- Пойдём, - Марнис поднимается на ноги и опасливо выбирается из-за стола. - Здесь оставаться нельзя.  
На ведущий к церемониальному залу коридор обе старательно не смотрят.

\- Ты слышишь? - Марнис внезапно понимает голову. Последние неизвестно сколько часов они провели в тёмном углу одного из цехов, затаившись среди бочек с дозревающим медовым маринадом. Тиссу всю жизнь мутило от одного запаха этой приторной дряни. Как за неё можно платить сотни кредитов она никогда не могла понять.  
\- Нет. Хотя подожди... - азари прислушивается. Далёкие, еле слышные хлопки где-то наверху, у посадочных площадок. Такие тихие, что кажутся всего лишь игрой воображения.  
\- Это наши! - Марнис улыбается во весь рот. Прикрывает глаза, словно слушает изысканную музыку, а не далёкий бой. - Нас спасут!  
Марнис обнимает Тиссу так, что у той трещат кости, и вдруг коротко касается губами губ. Даже не поцелуй, лишь касание, жаркое и мимолётное. Тисса ещё растерянно хлопает глазами, а Марнис уже спешит к выходу. Бесшумно и быстро, словно настоящая десантница.

\- Погоди! - Марнис прижимается спиной к стене крохотной технической каморки, где они с Тиссой спрятались от очередного монстра. За дверью — круглая лестничная площадка, ниже которой уже слышатся лёгкие шаги и тихие переговоры по рации. - Здесь вражеская территория, они могут выстрелить просто на рефлексах. Я выйду первой. Запомни, руки держишь на виду, в их направлении не идёшь, пока не прикажут.  
Тисса только кивает.  
\- Здравствуйте! - Марнис начинает говорить ещё до того, как выходит. - Я — Марнис Т'Эвре, воспитанница седьмого года обучения. На монастырь напали вчера около восьми вечера, ориентировочная численность противника — более двух сотен существ неизвестного вида, со средним и тяжёлым вооружением.  
Марнис двигается медленно, подняв пустые руки. Попав в луч света от единственной уцелевшей лампы в центре площадки, она и вовсе останавливается, вытянувщись по стойке смирно.  
\- Большую часть воспитанниц увели вниз, в церемониальный зал, с неизвестной целью. Скорее всего, они ещё живы. Возможно...  
Договорить ей не дают. Из-за двери Тисса видит, как подруга шарахается в сторону, на белом форменном платье расцветает ярко-фиолетовый цветок, брызги крови ложатся на пол причудливым узором. Марнис отползает от света, спиной вперёд. Медленно, словно завязла в смоле, и смотрит прямо перед собой. Шаги на лестнице, неторопливые и уверенные, внезапно замирают. Тисса слышит короткое ругательство, затем взволнованный голос.  
\- Ташья... держись... подкрепление... - улавливает она краем сознания. Всё её внимание сосредоточенно на нелепо раскинувшемся на полу теле Марнис. Та жива, смотрит на лестницу растерянно и удивлённо и всё ещё пытается ползти, едва шевеля побелевшими губами. Плотная ткань её подола быстро пропитывается фиолетовым. Со стороны лестницы слышатся торопливые шаги, переходящие в бег, и тогда Тисса наконец-то может броситься к подруге.  
Прижимает ладонью рану на животе, растерянно шарит взглядом вокруг, в поисках чего-то, что могло бы помочь. Аптечка, во многих помещениях же были аптечки... Тут рядом класс, там точно есть.  
\- Держись! - шепчет Тисса, прежде чем сорваться с места и убежать на поиски.  
\- Это не операция спасения, - неожиданно произносит Марнис, когда Тисса заливает меди-гелем её раны. В аптечке нашёлся всего один тюбик, и азари почти в панике от того, что его может не хватить. - Это ликвидация. Они убьют всех.  
\- Зачем... - Тисса осекается, поняв. Потому что они угроза. Угроза другим и стыдная тайна всей их расы. Ардат-Якши не жалеют.  
\- Иди сюда. Помоги подняться. - Марнис говорит негромко, но спокойно и чётко, словно и не лежит сейчас в луже собственной крови. На долю секунды Тиссе кажется, что всё будет хорошо. - Оставь меня где-нибудь, а сама попробуй убежать из монастыря. Или затаиться на верхних уровнях, пока всё не кончится. Так у тебя будет шанс.  
Тисса сгружает подругу в углу всё той же каморки, прямо на пол, и плотно закрывает дверь.  
\- Нет, - она прижимает к шее Марнис инъектор с обезболивающим, мимолётно поразившись, как твёрдо и решительно звучит её голос. - Я тебя не брошу.  
\- Я не могу идти, - Марнис облегчённо откидывается на стену. - А ты меня не утащишь, тем более не спрячешь.   
Тисса понимает, что та права, но оставить подругу она просто не в состоянии. Ни за что. Никогда.  
\- Я тебя не брошу, - упрямо повторяет она и так же решительно накрывает губы Марнис своими. Та, кажется, на секунду теряется, но потом прикрывает веки и отвечает. Так же спокойно и уверенно, словно и не истекала кровью только что.   
\- Уверена? - спрашивает она в перерыве между поцелуями. - Я и так уже покойница, а ты можешь спастись.  
Тисса кивает и берёт её лицо в испачканные кровью и меди-гелем ладони.  
\- Я с тобой.  
Нервная система её перестраивается, пульсирует, раскрываясь навстречу партнёрше. По коже разливается тягучее, сладкое возбуждение, прокатывается жаркой волной от макушки до пальцев ног. Древние, инстинктивные реакции заставляют Тиссу прижаться ближе, ища большего контакта. Марнис вздрагивает от не до конца ушедшей боли, но всё же тянется навстречу, обнимает, накрывает ладонью основание шеи. В нервах кожи пульсирует и поёт предчувствие чего-то чарующе чудесного. Их сознания совсем рядом, трепещут, почти соприкасаясь. Общие ощущения катаются по коже горячими волнами, обещанием экстаза, на фоне которого боль от раны кажется ничего не значащим пустяком. Стать ближе, ещё ближе друг к другу. Стать одним существом.  
А потом в затылке Тиссы взрывается чёрно-лиловый пульсар боли. Она ещё успевает ощутить иррациональную обиду и крепче прижать к себе бьющееся в агонии тело Марнис.  
Темнота накрывает их одновременно.


End file.
